Darrell Montague vs. Mamoru Yamaguchi
The first round began. Montague landed a leg kick and ate one. He jabbed to the body. 4:35. 4:15. Montague landed a blocked high kick turning into a spinning back fist, nice. 4:00. Montague landed a leg kick. 3:35. Montague landed a counter right uppercut. The Japanese commentators mentioned the UFC. Montague landed a leg kick. Yamaguchi has landed nothing really of note yet. 3:15. "In and out!" Montague landed an inside kick. Yamaguchi landed an inside kick. 3:00. Montague landed a jab and another. Another jab. He landed a thudding straight left. Yamaguchi landed an inside kick. 2:35. Yamaguchi landed a body kick. 2:15. 2:00. Yamaguchi landed an inside kick. Kind of a points fight so far. A kickboxing/karate sparring match. Yamaguchi landed a nice body kick. Montague had a body kick caught but turned into a beautiful spinning back fist. 1:35 left. Yamaguchi seems flustered. 1:15. They mentioned the UFC again. 1:00 as Montague blocked a high kick. Montague landed two flicking lefts. Montague landed a right hook to the body. 35. "That's all he wants." Montague landed a body kick. 15. Yamaguchi ate a counter left. 10. Montague landed a counter right hook. The first round ended, 10-9 Montague pretty clearly. The second round began and they touched gloves. Montague landed a flicking right uppercut and a leg kick. 4:35 as he landed a leg kick and a right hook. He does seem to have kind of a karate style. 4:15. 4:00. Yamaguchi checked a leg kick ending a combo. Montague landed a left. Another. Nice footwork. 3:35. "Keep those hands up." Nice footwork. 3:15 as Montague landed a left. Yamaguchi landed a body kick and ate a jab. Montague landed a good left hand and a right hook. 3:00. "All day, Darrell." Montague landed two jabs. "Touch him!" Another jab and he ate a body kick and landed a blocked high kick. 2:35. A left to the body there. 2:15. "Hit that body!" Montague landed a nice right hook to the body and a counter left there. 2:00. Yamaguchi landed a good body kick. "He's tired, Darrell." Montague landed a body kick and ate one. 1:35. "JAB!" Yamaguchi landed a body kick and ate the jab. 1:15. Montague landed a right hook. 1:00. Montague landed a left to the body. Montague kneed the body. "That's all he's looking for." 35. Montague blocked a body kick. "All he wants is that elbow." Yamaguchi missed the right elbow, he ate a counter left. 15. Montague landed a right hook to the body and ate a body kick. The second round ended, 10-9 Montague, better round. The third round began, Montague landed a leg kick. Montague landed a counter left. A nice three punch combo there. 4:35. "Get in and get out!" He landed a jab. Inside kick to the groin. Yamaguchi needs a moment. They continued. Montague landed a left to the body and another. He got a trip takedown, Yamaguchi stood to the clinch, they broke and Montague blocked a hard body kick. The crowd chanted what I think is Mamoru. 3:15 as they clinched and Yamaguchi landed a right elbow on the break. 3:00. Montague landed the jab. Montague landed a leg kick. Montague landed a counter left. 2:35. "Jab!" Yamaguchi landed a right hand. 2:15. Montague landed a body kick and a counter left, clinch. 2:00, they traded a knee and broke. Damn flyweights. Montague landed a crisp left. Another to the body. 1:35 remaining. Yamaguchi landed a right elbow as they clinched, they broke. Nice exchange in close. 1:15. "Watch that elbow!" Montague landed a left. 1:00. Yamaguchi landed a right hand there. "In and out!" Montague landed a counter left. Montague landed a jab and ate a body kick. Yamaguchi landed a counter right, they clinched. They traded a knee each. They broke there. 10-9 Montague. 30-27 Montague. Split for Montague O.o